The Internet provides access to a wide variety of content items, such as image, video and/or audio files, that may be related to wide variety of subjects. These content items are displayed on web pages across the Internet. Content items are often used on the web pages as a change from text and to make the web pages more appealing to users. Some web pages are entirely composed of content items without any text.